Love Hath No Fury
by TiTanTowerOfLove
Summary: In this romantic story, Beast Boy falls for Raven, but does she love him back? Find out by reading! Like and Share! Please review this story, the characters are fake but the story is real. And this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**_

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

 _5:00 A.M._

I had just woken up from my stupid alarm clock that Robin had set the day before. 'Ugh... Why me? Stupid alarm' I thought,as I slid off my bed and out of my room, to the kitchen. When I got to the common room, I stopped mesmerized by the beauty

that sat, legs folded mid-air meditating. Her violet hair was shoulder length under her hood she always wore. She sat repeating her mantra to herself.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" she repeated

I had sat dumbstruck staring at her beauty.

"What Beast Boy?" She asked, eyes still closed.

I immediately snapped out of my daze and blushed. " Oh... Uh... nothing, just going to the kitchen. " I sped up my pace as I walked into the kitchen faster. When I got there I finally breathed again, not realizing I was holding my breathe the entire time.  
/' Why can't I just tell her how I feel? ' I half questioned, half exclaimed in my mind. I thought about that for a moment, until my stomach growled. So I got up, went into the fridge, and pulled out some fresh fruit for a fruit salad. While I

was cutting the fruit, Robin and Starfire had walked in hand in hand, Starfire flirting with Robin.

"Good Morning Friend Beast Boy! " she said excitedly, as usual.

"Morning, Beast Boy" Robin said in his casual tone.

"Morning guys, how'd you sleep? " "Oh, we did not do the sleeping, friend. Robin and I we're having the 'fun' in the bedroom and it was most pleasurable." I was shocked, but still managed to fall to the floor laughing. Robin's face had completely turned  
/a dark shade of red as he tried to explain to his girlfriendthat some things shouldn't be shared with everyone.

Just then Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in. " Hey! BB what's so funny? " Barely able to stop laughing I told him what Starfire had said and soon he was laughing too. Robin laid his head on the table, while Bumblebee gave the two of us a stern look.

" Knock it off you two" she said. And we stood right at attention, knowing the full capabilities that she has. Cyborg started on making everyone breakfast, so that's when I decided to get out of the kitchen before the meat smell hits my nose.

I walked over and sat on the couch and started watching tv. Noticing Raven still meditating, I stared and started to daydream about her. Soon though she has stopped meditating and saw me staring.

" Beast Boy, why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned. Looking as if she had known why.

I was startled out of my daydream and into reality. "Huh? What?" I asked looking dumbfounded. I took one look at her blushed and morphed into a fly and tried to fly out of the room. As I was about to fly out of the door, I flew into a black wall shielding  
/my way into the hallway. I morphed back and fell in my butt. I looked back and Raven was dissolving the wall.

" You've been staring at me all morning, and when I ask 'what' you ramble off amd walk away. What's going on?" She stated in her monotone voice.

I looked up at her beautiful violet eyes that I couldn't take my eyes off of. I blushed and putmy head down so that I could hide it. " It's nothing Rae... really its not." She didn't believe me one bit.

"Something's wrong, Beast Boy. Just talk to me about it." She said, slightly less monotone and a bit of what seemed like... concern?

I lifted my head up and looked into her eyes again, those beautiful, gorgeous eyes. I stood up and told her to follow me. We walked into the hallways out onto the roof. I turned around to face her and took her hands into mine, thinking her next would  
/be to toss me off the roof, I was suprised to find that she didn't, but she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb,before, breathing deeply, I continued

"Raven... It's kind of hard for me to say, but... in the back of my mind I knew I would have to tell you some day... Raven... you don't know what you've done to me..." She looked at me with a face of confusion. I continued " Every day of my

life I've sat measly by and watched the girl of my dreams walk by, taunt me, and love someone else... The one girl that even though she has put me down so many times in the past, loved someone else, and came to me seeking my help on how to make  
/herrelationship better...," tears started to fall onto my cheeks as I continued, Raven only staring with her mouth slightly open. " Raven Roth... I love you... you honestly make my heart do backflips when we're in the same room.

Your eyes are just so beautiful, I can't stop looking away from them even for a second. You are thesmartest, most kind, most beautifully gorgeous woman I have seen in my life. I wake up and want to spend every moment of my life with you. I just...  
/love you, Raven." I finished, cheeks stained with tears, eyes still red. Raven paid attention the whole time, a single tear fell from her eye. She blushed the entire time, but at the end, she let go my heads and pulled her hood farther onto her face.  
/Her body slowly disappeared into the ground.

"RAE! Wait.. Stop... Please..." My voice went from panic to sadness as she fully descended into the ground.

"FUCK! " I yelled at the top of my lungs, before I exited the roof and slowly trudged back to my room. 'I knew I was stupid for loving her... but I just can't stop loving her, she's forever in my heart, mind, and soul' I thought sadly

walking to my room. I couldn't have made things worse I thought. I made it to my room, entered, shut and locked the door, and lied down on my bed.

Knowing I wasn't going to come out for a while.


	2. Affection

_**Disclaimer: I do not won the Teen Titans**_

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

 _2 weeks later_

Me, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebeeall sat at the island in the kitchen. It's been weeks since we seen either Raven or Beast Boy. They've locked themselves in their rooms and now the rest of us don't know what to do.

" It has been some time since we have seen the friends Beast Boy or Raven." Starfire said breaking the silence, sadly.

"Yea Star, This is pretty usual of Raven, but BB hasn't even come out to eat " Cyborg spoke up, worried about the changeling. I sat in silence the whole time, thinking if I should go try to talk to one of them again.

"Robin?" Starfire looked at me worriedly, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?... Yea Star? What's up? "

"I think I should go have the talking of the girls with Raven." She stood up, ready to walk out the door.

"Wait a minute Star, whatever's going on with her and Beast Boy we should let them get it out of their system, " said Bumblebee, with a tone of a mother. "The both of them need their privacy." Starfire,looking sad,returned to her seat next

to me.

" Aye Robin, what do you think's wrong with them?" Cyborg questioned me, seeing if I came up with a conclusion, which I hadn't.

" I don't know... Bee's right, we should let this play out and see if they get their acts together."

"Do you think they will find a compromise Robin?" Starfire looked into my eyesight pleadingly, hoping I would know the answer.

I put an arm around her, pulling her in closeand kissed her on the forehead, secretly wishing I knew the answer myself.

" I don't know Star, I just hope they both come out the same."

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I sat in my room meditating for 2 weeks, thinking about what he said to me everyday.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

' _Why... why would I do that? He told meloves me and I simply walked out on him.'_ Everyday since he told me, my powers have been acting up.

 _"You can't ignore us forever Raven"_ said a voice in my head. They had been speaking all at once in my head, ever since he held my hand that day. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my mirror ' _I have to get my emotions in check'_ I  
/thought

as I slipped into _Nevermore._

When I floated down gently to the surface, I looked down and realized my main emotions were already waiting on me. As soon as I landed happy came and hugged as if she were Starfire.

"Yay! You're back! You're back! We haven't seen you in so long." Happy said, squeezing the life out of me.

"Yes... I missed you too Happy... now letme go." "Oh sorry," she let go and I could feel the air in my lungs. Just then Timid came, followed by Knowledge.

Timid came and hid behind my leg as she did, Knowledge only sighed "What's wrong Timid?" I asked her with a motherly tone. They were my emotions but they all had a motherly respect for me in their own different way. At that moment, as ifright on

cue, I could hear her raspy voice. "Spineless bitch!" Timid hid under my cloak even further as we walked foward to see Rage still chained up, with Bravery ather side to keep her in check. "Quiet! Damn, you talk to much." She turned around to

see me. Rage noticed Timid and began to growl at her.

I only darted my eyes at her and she growled at me before remaining silent. "It's okay Timid she won't do anything to you." Knowledge stepped forward and began to speak.

"Raven, I'm glad you came," she said pushing up her glasses."We have a... slight change down here." At that my eyebrow rose, I was confused how did things change and I didn't know about it.

"Follow me" We started walking and soon we stopped. "Raven, we all know about Beast Boy and the conversation that took place on the roof.I figured out why the emotions have been acting up, because of it."

"Yea, what he said to us was so beautiful. We cried even." I had only wished we didn't though. " So why are you guys acting up?" I looked at her puzzles, usually my emotions wouldn't be doing this, but this isn't a usual situation. This was because of  
/Beast Boy telling me he loves me. Knowledge continued

"You have new emotions" and as she said that, a new emotion was right behind her. When she moved she revealed that she had on a dark pink clad cloak, with a darker pink leotard on underneath. She spoke

"Hello Raven, I am Love."


	3. Fury

_**Disclaimer: I do no own the Teen Titans**_

* * *

 **Raven's POV**  
 **  
**

 _Still in Nevermore_

 __

 _"_ Hello Raven, I am Love" she said in a pleasent tone.

My heart beat sped and loudened, I was shocked that I even had such an emotion. It puzzled me though why she came to show herself today.

"I don't feel love, love can destroy and hurt people." I said getting angry at the newly found emotion. "Much like you hurt Beast Boy 2 weeks ago." she replied, I faultered as she mentioned his name. "No... I didn't hurt him, he knows that." "He has  
locked himself in his room since and hasn't come out." she said with a tone of sincereness and harshness. I stood there contemplating what all Love was saying to me, wondering if it was all true. Of course it was all true,I knew every bit of  
it was.

" Raven...," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You feel a different type of affection for him than you do the others. You think of them as family, but you think of him as..." She stopped and I picked it right up where she ended. "... a true love..."  
I said hesitantly, but knowing it was the truth. "Why don't you give him a chance? He's sweet, compassionate, and he's a true gentleman to us. He loves us." I sunk my head deeper into my hood, not wanting to face them. "I don't know, I just haven't  
given him the thought." I said, ' _I have to fix this.'_

I closed my eyes and appeared in my room, but stopped as I realized, he acted this way with Terra too. She had broke his heart and betrayed the team with Slade. Then she decided she had turned a new leaf andsacrificed her life to save the city.  
Beast Boy may be heartbroken, depressed, and just hurt, if I go to his room I wouldn't know what to expect to see.

He wouldn't do anyrhing drastic because of this, would he?

It didn't matter though, I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him how I feel about this.

I rushed into the hallway and to Beast Boys door.

"Beast Boy.. can I talk to you?" I sat there but no response.

"Beast Boy, I know I hurt you by not saying anything and just completely disregarded you and your feelings. Please can I talk to you?" He still didn't respond. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but I had to tell him how I felt. I phased through the  
door.

"Beast Boy, please don't be mad-" I couldn't even finish what I was saying, because when I walked through the door, there he was

Sprawled out on the floor in a pool of blood. 

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

 ****

 _10minutes before Raven came in_

 __

I had been in my room for 2 weeks only sneaking out when everyone was asleep to eat. I had been thinking the worst case scenario about what happened with Raven. ' _I thought she was the one... I give her my all in everything I do. I'd even die for her...'_ I  
know everyone thought I was in love with Terra, but that wasn't the case. I had only liked her, wishing for her to feel the same, before she went and betrayed the mind was flowing with different things about Ravenand the whole  
ordeal 2 weeks ago.

I pulled my sleeves up to reveal mycutsand walked into the bathroom to grab my razor. I walked back and sat on my bed staring at the razor like I had done for 2 weeks now. Raven had known I liked her,she had downed me in the past because she  
was in love with Malchior, but I was always there because I loved her she needed a should to cry on and I was there for her whenever she needed me,but she didn't know that I had fallen in love with her or how bad I wanted to be with her. I sat  
there for a moment with tears in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and cut my wrist. I wrenched in pain but soon I realized again that this pain is nothing compared toknowing Raven feels nothing for me. My vision began to get blurry as it did before from the loss of blood. I cut  
again butthis time I think I hit a vein because I bled more profusely and my vision slowly began to turninto darkness. I feel off of my bed and began to crawl to the door. I could only mumble four words as Ifaded away.

"I love you Raven..."

I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Pain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**_

* * *

 **Raven's POV**  
 **  
**

 _Present time_

Looking over at his sprawled out body, I couldn't do anything but fall to me knees. I started to cry just looking at him, I was at a loss for words. My tears started falling more rapidly. I closed my eyes and wished this whole thing was just a dream,  
that he didn't take his life all because of what I said. Beast Boy wouldn't do this, he was always the fun-loving, caring, jokester. I opened my eyes to find everything in the room floating and crashing into the walls. I tried to calm down, but I  
couldn't, I just kept crying.

"...ugh... Raven?..." I could heara faint voice came to my ears over my crying and the objects crashing and breaking.

I opened my eyes, and saw that Beast Boy's eyes were slightly open and his eyes were like darts looking at me. At that moment, every object that wasn't broken or crashed stood still in mid-air.

"Beast Boy..." I could only stare at him as he began to stir in the pool of blood he lay in. As he tried to rise to his knees, he staggered and I could now see every last cut that was on his arm. There could have been 20 on each arm! I never knew he  
would do such a thing to himself, never in my life has Beast Boy even seemed like the type of person to do such a thing. "Beast Boy... why would you try to kill yourself?" He never met my eyes, only stared at the ground and remained silent.

"Beast Boy... please..." I said with concern in my eyes and tone. This time, he looked up at me, but when he did, he had disappointment and pure anger in his eyes.

"Why?!... Why?!... I love you! I fucking love you, Raven!" He stared at me with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Every day of my life since the first day we met, I've loved you! When you broke up with Malchior, I told you how much I liked you!  
I told you how bad I wanted you, how I think and dream of you every day amd night, how youcan make me smile even on my worst of days! But no! No, you always told me you how badhe treated you and how he never gives you the attention you  
deserve. I always told you how you deserve to be treated like a queen, like royalty. You deserve to be the most in the world. You are my princess and I would do anything for you, you know that! But every time you'd say ' _you still love him' or 'he was your first love'_ no  
matter how bad he treated you! You'd always go back to him no matter what he'd done, but I'd always love you no matter what happened!"  
 _  
_

By this time now, he had tears everywhere. Even Ihad tears in my eyes, he had just told me how he felt and I had completley ignored how he felt in the past, despite how I was treated. I was at a loss for words, he cared so much about me and I didn't  
care.

I began to cry, he noticed and came to hug me, hold me even until I stopped crying and began sniffling.

"Do you... do you hate me?.."

A small smirk came upon his face, he lifted my head by my chin so I can look in his eyes. "Rae, I could never hate you, you bring me happiness. You are my sunshine, I couldn't live without you..." He said that with the most sincere look I have ever seen.

"Even though all of the things I've done to you?"

"Raven... you mean everything to me, my love for you couldn't be stopped by what you said. I'd always love you even in death."

I looked up at him into his shinyemerald eye's and he stared into mine as well. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, only that I knew he loved me so much. I couldn't give him the samelove that he gave me. He cupped my face and pulled me in  
closer. I closed my eyes and he kissed me, it was so passionate, I could tell he waited andwished to kiss me for so long. When we finally pulled away, I just stared at him and him back at me. We sat there for a while just staring into each others  
eyes, before I stood up and turned my back to him.

"Beast Boy... I... I have to go.."

"Garfield... call me Garfield.. Gar for short"

"Gar... I'll see you later" I wished I could stay, but my heart wouldn't let me. As I walked out the door my last sight of him was him putting his head down. As he did I heard him say,

"Bye Raven... I love you..."  
 _  
_

 __


	5. Anguish

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**_

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short... Like I said this story is my so everything that happens is the truth about what happened to me, just using characters from the Teen Titans as myself and those around me...I just don't like to remember or recall

every thing that happened during that time in the past.

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

I was still in my room thinking about what had just happened only a few short moments ago. I had to go, to leave just for a few hours to clear my mind. I put on my civilian clothes and cap and set out onto the streets of Jump City.

Walking around,I had contemplated what Raven had said to me and what I had said to her throughout the whole night. I had just come up on my usual coffee shop that was like a sanctuary to me, and decided to grab a drink. I sat at my usual booth and when  
the

waiter saw me, she knew exactly what I had wanted. I sat there for a while sipping my drink slowly, until I had noticed a familiar figure walk in.

"Raven?" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Yea, I knew you'd be here when I came to your room and you were gone." She said. "Why are you here?" she asked looking intentive.

"I had to clear my mind of some things." I replied casually. "Why are _you_ here?"

She tried to look casual, but I could tell she was being sincere. "I actually come here everyday."

"No way! I do to!" I wore a wide smile on my face. She looked at me and grinned under her hood. For about a hour or 2 we talked and had fun singing karaoke, playing tricks on the customers, and laughing at each others funny stories. I had always lovedher  
laugh, smile and eyes. Her laugh made my heart beat ten-fold. After the talk, I put $20 on the table for both of our drinks and we began to walk down the street talking more about each other. When, through my peripheral,I saw amysterious figure  
following us from behind.

"Raven, there's someone following us"

"I know, I saw them a while ago" she said. "How do you wanna go about this?" She looked at me out the corner of her eyes.

"I'll handle it." I turn around and put myself between Raven and the man following us. I lurch forward at him, as I do I don't see the gun he has, and when I touch his left arm.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I look up and I see Raven fall to her knee's.

"Raven..." I whispered, my eyes wide open in shock. I look up and off the shooter goes into the night, but I don't care I get up and walk to Raven.

"Raven **...** Raven, are you alright? Are you shot? Did he hurt you?" Frantically I began to check her body.

"I'm fine Beast Boy, only scraped a little of my leg." She said hurriedly.

I fall back on my butt, I knew what had happened to me, but Raven didn't. I held right below my right chest. "Good, cause im not..." I feel the blood in my hands as I look up at Raven. She looks worried and scared, she notices the blood and comes closer  
/to me.

"BEAST BOY! Beast Boy are you ok?! You've been shot!" She removes my hand, and takes a closer look at the bullet wound.

"I'll be fine," I said feeling myself getting closer and closer to unconsciousness. "You're fine, that's all that matters to me." I said I could feel the blood filling my lungs. Tears rolling down my face, I could see Raven was the same. As I was falling  
/into unconsciousness, I could see Raven trying to heal me as the paramedics came and took me to the E.R.. I could only say few as the blood in my lungs began to hit me.

"Is Raven going to be ok?... Is she gonna be alright?..." My last words I said as I lost consciousness were,

"... I-I love you Raven..."


End file.
